Game Of Life
by phantomu
Summary: Kuroko woke up with a start. He wasn't sure if it was because he was half awake but nonetheless, he answered "yes." Second thought- he was beginning to regret doing so as blue pixels formed around him. Inspired by Exocara's KHR Game of Life.
1. GAME START

Kuroko couldn't help but look over his shoulders ever since he left the gym (after doing a vigorous training session given and made by kantoku herself). There was a feeling as if someone was watching him...strange. "Oi kuroko, you've been looking over your shoulders for quite a bit now. Is something bothering you?" Yup. Trust his light to realize he was uncomfortable. "No nothing's wrong, it's just...i think I'm being watched but I don't know from where and why". Kagami stopped walking and looked at kuroko. "You're sure? You want me to stay over or something?" he frowned as he watched the smaller male once more look behind him. "No it's ok. I have nigou if anything happens. Thank you for the offer, I appreciate it kagami-kun." Kuroko lightly smiled when kagami looked at him. Alright, Just call me if anything happens. I'll run over right away. Bye kuroko!" Kagami said as he left towards the direction of his house. "Have a good day kagami-kun, You worked hard today." "Arf arf!".

After feeding nigou and finished a boiling egg for himself, kuroko started to grab towels for the bath. Only then did he notice a small cube sitting on his desk. "Nigou? is this yours?" The small pup only stared at him with confusion plastered on his face. "hmm nevermind. Maybe someone gave it to us a long time ago. Well I gave you a bath yesterday so you're ok for today right nigou?" "Arf!" "Good boy. I'll go freshen up. If anything happens, run near the door and bark a few times ok?" "Arf arf!" Nigou was truly a smart puppy. Now how was he going to get his master to drop the large orange ball for him to play with? After a refreshing hot bath to sooth his tired muscles, he made his way to his room. Only to find nigou balancing himself on the basketball. "We truly are alike."

As kuroko made the bed for nigou and got himself settled in, he began thinking. Maybe it was a coincidence..but then again not many people can SEE him for such a long period of time. he isn't the phantom player for nothing. Ah...maybe he was just a bit too paranoid. A good night rest may be just what he needs. As he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath. Unknown to him, the soft baby blue colored cube on his desk begin glowing.

Exactly 3 hours later, kuroko opened his eyes when a monotonous woman's voice announced _"Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 years old, Male, Attending Seirin high school. New player, Would you like to begin?" _Honestly this was not what he expected. Kuroko looked to his left, Only to see nigou in a deep sleep. "Begin what?" Gosh he knew this wasn't a good decision. "_Kuroko tetsuya, you have been chosen as a testing player for a new game prototype. would you like to accept and begin your adventure?"_ He started thinking a bit. It could be fun. He never actually played a virtual game before- only those arcade games...but that was when they were back in teikou. Back..when things didn't fall apart. "Yes." Well this was a one in a lifetime thing. Maybe he could see what all the fun and obsession about video gaming was. "_Access granted. Welcome to the Game Of Life, Kuroko Tetsuya." _Actually, Second thought, he was definitely beginning to regret this.


	2. Day 1

**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me** (tearface) bc if it did, the razor fine line between shonen &amp; shonen ai would have been crossed long ago.

* * *

Kuroko stared at disbelief towards his bathroom mirror. What in the world? What the heck? How did-

_KUROKO TETSUYA, LEVEL 11_

...Yeah he'll just ignore the bar on top of his unruly gravity defying bed hair and get ready for school. It'll disappear later...or so he hoped. Apparently he wasn't hoping enough because he was at loss for words seeing the same exact status bar on top of Kagami's head.

_KAGAMI TAIGA, LEVEL 16_

Great. So it wasn't a number regarding their jersey numbers. Strange. And were those 3 mini bars in the left bottom corner of his field of vision supposed to be there? These game creators hopefully aren't trying to make him trip on thin air are they? oH MY GOD HIS EYES HAD 3 BARS-

_• Misdirection_

_• Ignite Pass_

_• Special Secret Move_

You now what? why was he surprised in the first place? Oh well, time to greet kagami-kun the normal way- misdirection style. So kuroko walked in front of kagami, staring at kagami's face as he was waiting and finallyyy-

"Kagami-kun."

"gAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Domo. I have been here since the very beginning. Just like all the other times."

"MAKE A SOUND OR SOMETHING- goodness i'm gonna get a heart attack one day."

"As you wish kagami-kun."

"...S-sure whatever."

_*KUROKO TETSUYA Leveled up! - 12_

_Why did he level up? Do all video games do this? Level up for scaring some poor guy shitless?_

* * *

After School, Kantoku decided to end practice early- _*COUGH*for some reason we shall not speak of because there's an evil eye directed towards us. *COUGH*_ A large screen popped up in front of kuroko. A tiny nigou chibi sat next to it and barked as if telling him to tap it...ah it's so cute.

_YOU HAVE ACHIEVED THE SKILL 'CURIOUS KITTY' ACCESS IT AT THE GAME MENU. GOOD JOB._

So you get achievements. Lovely. What's this about a cat? Kuroko had a cat at a young age but really..kitty? What part about him is like a- never mind don't answer that. He didn't need a harsh blow to his vERY manly pride. As manly as vanilla milkshake can get mind you. hMPH, Look at dem guns.

"Oi kuroko, Are you busy this afternoon? Do you want to stop by Maji Burger after we change?"

_KAGAMI TAIGA HAS A REQUEST FOR YOU. CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER BELOW. EACH CAN CHANGE YOUR PATH._

•_ "No, i'm kind of tired from practice."_

_• "Sure, i'm not scheduled for anything."_

_• "Let's go on a date. Somewhere fun."_

Wow. Where did that last option come from? So naturally, he chose the 2nd.

_•You chose option 2 [YES] [NO]_

He tapped on the _[YES]_ (that was floating midair)** _5 times_ **for confirmation and hoped nothing weird would pop u-

_YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO SPEND YOUR AFTERNOON WITH KAGAMI TAIGA. YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH KAGAMI TAIGA HAS INCREASED BY 3 POINTS. ACCESS YOUR DECISIONS IN THE GAME MENU- STORY TIME LOG._

...oh so he apparently had increased their relationship- _Friendship_ by 3 points. They were nothing _more_, nothing _less_. Several days later and a couple of double takes, Kuroko then realized that apparently relationships could be different depending on people and what choices he picked. He should begin taking precautions from now and on. Wouldn't want misunderstandings now do we?

Kuroko wondered would happen if he met the Generation Of Miracle members. Everything strange happens when even_ one_ of them is present. Kagami is no exception. He could probably join the skittle rangers- _**uHM** Generation Of Miracles_\- if he chose too. Just as he sat down at the table in Maji Burger and took a sip of his vanilla milkshake, a notification popped up directly in between him and kagami. Of course, Kagami didn't sense any abnormalties, so he continued eating but kuroko paused and staarrred.

_YOU NOW HAVE ACCESS TO :_

_[SEIRIN TRAINING STORY]_

and he stttaaaaarrrreed...goodness gracious he could feel that little headache forming in the back already. Finally, the notification disappeared. Couldn't he just eat in peace without a disruptive screen telling him he was basically starting a new chapter in his life? Technology these days...

* * *

Hello friends! haha this is my first ever fanfic so you'll sense A LOT of awkwardness from me. I would appreciate tips and stuff on my writing. Anything to help me improve! Thank you so much for reading! Oh yeah, i plan to show kuroxall so if anyone would like to drop a pairing name i would love to incorporate it in my next chapter. I just like the thought of kuroko being a _really _sassy and sarcastic person internally yet polite and delicate externally. hmm some characters may be a bit OCC but hey...sassypants kuroko- wHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT?!


	3. Day 2

Kuroko No Basuke does not belong to me~

* * *

When his alarm clock rang at 5:45, Our oh so adorable _i will ignite pass kai your ass_ protagonist slowly opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling and proceeded to mentally list off reasons why in the world did he have to wake up at this ungodly hour. This was it- today was the beginning of their hellish workout. _At this time kagami- kun probably turned off his alarm while half asleep. Yeah he's so going to die by kantoku and captain's hands. _He didn't have to look up to the corner to notice the flashing blue notice that said [_SEIRIN TRAINING STORY] _to realize this. What he did realize was that this time, he could bring nigou with him! Ah think of all the bonding kagami-kun and nigou could do...how lovely. Kagami-kun needs to get rid of his fear, nigou really only wants to play with him. As kuroko finished his daily routine and proceeded to tame his _beloved_ morning hair, another notice started flashing saying_ [PLEASE CHECK QUEST BOX]. _Let's go check that box then.

_[Quest Box] 1 quest alert! _

**_Good morning Kuroko Tetsuya. You have reached your first checkpoint, Congratulations! You have received a gift box, please open it after this message. The creator of this game has sent out a message saying that there will be minor changes to the system. Instead of just viewing your surroundings with a couple of boxes in the corner, we have managed to fit everything in an accessory fit for the player. Now, quests will be given out at random times just to..spice your life up. Have a good day, and Good luck! _**

True to words, Kuroko found a soft blue colored box the size of a book with a white ribbon on his desk. How did it get there without him noticing- only the basketball gods would know. Lightly pulling the white ribbon off the box (_because it was pretty and would look cute on nigou_), he opened the box only to find another box within it. _oh my god it's not going to be like that one trick where this will have countless boxes after opening another is it? Please no. _Luckily, the stars were on his side today. Inside the other box lays a ring. A simple silver rings with blue engraving on it that he just could not read. Underneath the ring was a note.

**_Good. You got the item. How is it? Is it fitting to your taste? If you want to activate it say, "Game menu, Log in". You must have it on you at all times and if you have any questions or concerns please...write a note to us and leave it on your desk._**

Kuroko slipped on the ring and was surprised that it actually fit him perfectly but the thing was that- _it looks so much like a wedding ring gosh how was he going to explain this if someone asks him? _Oh well, he'll think about it when it happens. Changing into a thin white shirt with 4 transparent silver lines crossing at all angles tucked in his white shorts (reaching to the knee), and his white and blue sneakers- Kuroko and Nigou were ready to leave the comfort of their house and into the care of kantoku and her ways of training. Holding nigou's bag of necessaries and a backpack for himself, they began their journey at 7:00. Pray for them. Go ahead, they need all the luck they can get.

* * *

While walking to the bus stop with nigou on a leash, they both saw kiyoshi- senpai walking not that far away from them.

"Domo, Kiyoshi- senpai." Kuroko stood in front of kiyoshi while nigou barked happily at the familiar friendly giant.

"kUROKO?! Ah~ When will i ever get used to your presence? Hello to you too nigou!" He bent down to pet nigou.

"I would be in trouble if anyone ever does senpai." He then made a small sound when kiyoshi proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"Ehh? Why would you be in trouble? Oh well, Let's go to the stop together. I'll take nigou off your hands for a while okay? You look like you might tip over if he suddenly decides to start running haha!" Kuroko sighed but gave the leash to kiyoshi. While holding on the the leash, kiyoshi wondered, was it the trick of the light or was there a ring on kuroko's middle finger? He'll ask later. But for now, the 3 walked their merry way to the bus stop occasionally talking about what was going on or basketball in general. As kuroko was walking he couldn't help but look at the notice at the corner of his eye.

_Your relationship with KIYOSHI TEPPEI has increased - Level 6_

Awesome. You gotta bond with your senpai you know? Anyway... a certain someone seems to have overslept.

* * *

"aRE YOU SERIOUS IT'S ALREADY 7:00?! CRAP WE LEAVE AT 7:45! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP GAR- WEAR SOME CLOTHES ON WOMAN! Arugh! What's a guy gotta do to get ready at sonic speed around here? Good thing i packed last night- bYE GARCIA TAKE CARE OF THE APARTMENT AND DON'T WALK OUTSIDE NAKED I'LL BE HOME IN 2 WEEKS!". On that note, Kagami taiga ran with the _(oh so lucky)_ long legs his parent's have given him and hoped to get there before the bus- no, before kantoku got there first! Oh he was **_not_**ready to die young yet. Nevertheless by his own basketball coach. Aw man this is the worst! Why did he have to stay up late last night because he was too excited for the upcoming practice matches? Why oh why! "YOSH! LET'S DO THIIIISSSSS!".

As the 3 stood at the bus stop while kiyoshi was taking about his grandma's pickled radish from last night's dinner, all kuroko thought at the time was, _Kagami- kun you better run like bat shit crazy out of hell. Because if my eyes aren't deceiving me- I am 100% sure i can see kantoku and coach walking our way. Good luck kagami- kun. I'll pray for your safe journey into the afterlife._


End file.
